Flowers for Yuki
by Hearts Aria Productions
Summary: How can flowers from over 10 years ago still smell so sweet? Yuki once again meets his love, the girl who gave him flowers as a child. But only she is in disguise, impersonating her twin brother Kyo as he runs away from the zodiac curse with Tohru Honda
1. Chapter 1

About a few hours ago, you were a happy girl in a happy life. You lived with your beloved cousins Kagura and Rin Sohma under Kagura's kind parents. You attended an all girls private school and wore a pretty school uniform everyday. Your nails were always painted a pretty pink, your shoes always shined, and your hair was the most beautiful shade of orange anyone had seen.

Now as you looked in the mirror, you could hardly recognize yourself, you were wearing a boy's school uniform in a sloppy fashion with no tie and the buttons undone. You had on dirty white tennis shoes and your nails were plain and clear. But the most shocking part was that all your long beautiful hair now laid on the floor at your feet. You almost would have cried now looking at yourself in the mirror, but then your three elders Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure came up from behind you. "Despite the lacking of height, the broad shoulders, muscle, and bad attitude, you look just like Kyo!" Ayame commented. "Really? I do?" you asked excitedly "Not when you do that, when you're Kyo don't be so happy and look pissed off." You tried to scrunch your face to look angry but Shigure merely laughed and told you to stop. "This isn't just some joke, take this seriously or don't do it at all." Hatori said "Remember to not hug any boys and if you ever need anything please go to Hatsuharu, Momiji, or even Yuki if you need help." you nodded and Hatori took you to school in his car.

Just as the bell rang, you came into the classroom. The teacher shot you a look but began to call roll anyways. You listened intently for your name to be called, but it never came "Kyo Sohma? Is Sohma-kun here today? I guess not." She looked up when she was done with attendance "Anyone I didn't call?" you raised your hand "Sensei, you forgot to call me." "Kyo Sohma-kun? I called you about ten times and you didn't answer me." you became horrified, right I'm not Harumi Sohma, I am now Kyo Sohma you thought to yourself

"Sorry sensei." you said "Whats wrong with your voice Sohma-kun?" you also forgot that your voice wasn't nearly as deep as Kyo's "I was sick over the weekend, so my voice turned out like this. I hope to talk less today." you said.

The class itself was easy because Kyo was taking classes that you took last year and the courses at his public school were much easier then the ones you took in private school, so you were relieved for that.

But the most tricky part came when it was lunch break and you weren't really sure who your brother's friends were, and it would be a dead giveaway if you asked. Then someone tackled you from behind and almost knocked your lunchbox out of your hands. "Hey kitten, you haven't shown your face all weekend, trying to hide from a fight?" you flew into the locker in front of you and hit your forehead, when you turned around to see who pushed you it was Hatsuharu and he seemed to be in a very bad mood "I'm not trying to hide from anything, I'm very hungry, so I'm going to go now." you said as you tried to slip away casually, but he grabbed your shoulder "Well if you're not trying to hide, you have to fight me right now!" He threw you into more lockers and this time you hit the corner of your mouth on the metal hinge. Then the last thing you saw before you fainted was his fist coming at your face.

You woke up in the nurses office and winced as you felt a pain on the corner of your mouth, you sat up and also felt your shoulder were sore too. "You're not dead, I am so glad I didn't kill you!" on the side of your bed was Hatsuharu, he was holding your hand and looked very regretful. You didn't know what to say and looked around the room, and sitting in the nurses chair a few steps away was the most beautiful person you had ever seen. He had silver hair and large gray eyes and a smile sincere from his heart. "I'm glad you're up. How are you feeling?" "Yuki-sama, I'm sorry I caused trouble for you." He smiled and handed you a glass of water.

This was only the second time you had met Yuki Sohma, it was weird that you saw him so little since your brother lived with him and he was the talk of the entire Sohma household and he was very popular even at your girls private school. As you saw him now, you remembered the first time you ever met him

It was 10 years ago and you and Kyo were playing by yourselves as always in the park when Rin, Hatsuharu, and Yuki came to play. Rin"Lets play at the other park, those twins are here, the whole place smells bad." Rin remarked starkly, Kyo heard and you also heard, and he took you by the hand "Lets go Harumi, I'm tired of playing at this park, I want to go somewhere else." and you obeyed him, as he was packing up his toys, you snuck over to Yuki as he was being led away by his mother "Me and onii-chan are leaving now, so you can stay and play. There are a lot of beautiful flowers to pick here. Here I got some for you." and you presented him with fresh flowers "I can't keep them for long because I'm allergic, so they're yours now." and he excepted them with a gracious smile that made you fall in love with him.

Yuki had probably forgotten meeting you, so you didn't bring it up. You tried to take a sip of water but your lip hurt too much and Yuki took the glass of water back. "I feel like I should be saying sorry because you got hurt your first day here, but actually the real person to say sorry is Hatsuharu." Hatsuharu got down on one knee and begged your forgiveness with his forehead meeting the ground. "Wait so you really hit me? And I really passed out!" you asked. Yuki laughed "No no, he was going to but then you fainted right away." You sighed and covered your face "I'm so embarrassed." you mumbled. "Don't be embarrassed, Hatsuharu is again the one to feel embarrassed." Yuki poked him in the head "Whats the matter with you, we told you for a long time now that Kyo and Harumi are switching. Why did you have to go and pick a fight with the wrong cat? Are you stupid or just being mean?" Yuki asked. Hatsuharu turned to apologize to you again "I'm sorry again, I should have remembered when I grabbed you and you were obviously too skinny to be Kyo, or when you screamed and tried to run away, or when you didn't give me a mean cow comeback, sorry again." You smiled and forgave him instantly "No harm done! I mean at least I look more like onii-chan now right? Since onii-chan gets in fights so much, he probably has a lot more scratches. Hatsuharu, you are welcome to rough me up a bit more, you crazy...cow." Yuki laughed "The comebacks could use a bit more work." You nodded and bowed "Yes Yuki-sama." the bell rang "I have to go to gym now, I have to leave. Thank you Yuki-sama and Hatsuharu." Yuki grabbed your shoulders before you left "Just a little tip, Kyo never calls me Yuki-sama. Its just Yuki okay?" you blushed at how close he was "Yes, Yuki?" he smiled and ruffled your hair, letting you run to class.

As expected, you weren't as good in gym as Kyo was and in a basketball game, you got several bruises along your arms from falling and the basketball hit your previous scratch from the scruffle with Haru and it got bloody and worse.

It was a good thing that when you got home, Hatori was still there. He saw the scrape above the top of your mouth and inquired about what happened, when you were about to tell him it was merely basketball, Hatsuharu and Yuki arrived home "Hatori, it was all me. I punched Harumi, I am very sorry." And he bowed and stay bowed for a long time. "Hatori, it was nothing like that. I got pushed into a locker that was all." "But I pushed you, I'm sorry Harumi." Hatsuharu said. "You didn't intend to push Harumi, you wanted to push Kyo. You couldn't know the difference." Hatori applied too much medicine on your cut and you sat back "That hurts!" "Stay still so it doesn't get worse." he commanded, and you obeyed.

After he was done treating you, Hatori went back to the mainhouse with Haru and Shigure too, so that meant you and Yuki were home alone together. You tried to stay out of his way as much as possible, taking your shower after he took his and then going to your room right after so he didn't see you. Your plan would have been fine, but then you got hungry and it was in th kitchen you finally ran into Yuki. You quickly put on your hood and zipped up your jacket all the way "Are you wearing Kyo's clothes?" he asked, you were startled he would want to start talking to you, you answered quickly "No, they're mind. Ayame-san made these boys clothes, for my size. Does it look bad?" "You look really bad, just as if you're like a boy or something." He laughed, you took off your hood and ran your hand through your hair and then it came up short. You missed your orange locks badly, and depressd by this you put your hood on. "It was a brave thing you did, for your brother. You cut your hair and assume his identity and you live his life. You gave up your freedom so that he has his, thats very courageous, something I probably can't do." You took a seat next to Yuki "Its not courage that made me do it, I was scared to even try it, and I'm scared now, but despite my fear, nothing can compare to the love I feel for my brother. Because I love him so much, I think its only fair that I take the burden off of him like he did for me for so many years now." Yuki smiled "If only I had such a relationship with my brother."

It seemed like Yuki was getting sad talking about the subject, so you started talking about something else. "Today was a good day though and I think I'm playing Kyo's character really well." Yuki turned to you "I hate to burst the bubble, but its not very well at all." "Really?" you asked, he nodded "You're not a very good Kyo at all." you pouted "How do I become a better Kyo?" "First of all you have to be less polite. Kyo is very curt with his replies and he never says please or thank you." you nodded and he kept going "He likes gym a lot and hes very good at sports but he is horrible in school, so try to be better in gym and less smart." you didn't nod this time, but Yuki continued "And you can't look so happy, you have to have a really mad expression and frown almost all the time." you frowned and tried to make your eyes look menacing, but Yuki just ended up laughing "I think this is the face he makes?" you asked when you thought you had it, but Yuki just laughed again "Thats his face on a good day." "Then I guess, Kyo nii-chan will have good and happy days from now on." Yuki's smile faded a little and he looked at you for a long time "No matter how I look at it, you two are not very similar at all." "Its funny have siblings can be do different, by looking at me and Kyo, and you and Ayame I hope you can find some similarities between you and him, and try to understand him a little bit." You yawned "I'm going to finish my homewo- or errrrr I mean go do one hundred push ups. See you in the morning." And you left Yuki sitting at the kitchen table, hoping he would think about what you had said.


	2. Chapter 2

Being Kyo at school was pretty easy, you slacked off on all subjects and slept a lot during the day, and you excelled during gym. And afterwards, just act grumpy for a while and anyone would believe you were him. The only times when things got difficult were when you had to see Yuki and was forced to challenge him to fight or shoot a bad name at him, you always felt bad afterwards and apologized your heart out when you got home.

Today seemed just like any other day of gym, you were walking to the locker rooms when a couple of your friends, or Kyo's friends or just nice people caught up to you "Sohma, are you excited for gym today?" "Whats so special about gym today?" you asked "Its the last friday of the month, we always go swimming during gym." your heart dropped "Swimming? like in a pool, where there is water and naked bodies?" the boy next to you laugh "Sohma, you're so funny lately! How else would we swim? I can't wait to swim and play you in water polo, I will surely drag you underwater this time!" "I'm not feeling very good today, so maybe I'll just wait next month to swim." you said, hoping to discourage them, but your fear must've shown up all over your face, they grabbed your wrist "Don't be such a girl, if you don't play our team will have an odd number of people." They pushed you along and pulled at you and there was no way you could get out.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Yuki coming "Yuki!" He was in the middle of reading, but put it down when he saw you "Kyo, whats the problem?" he asked calmly as he always did when he was around you at school "There is no problem, student body president." Someone's hand swiped over your mouth "Yeah, Kyo here is just being a little girl, scared to get in the pool." "We're playing water polo, you could stop by if you like, although we know how busy you are." no one gave Yuki a chance to reply before you began to drag you along again.

When everyone was gone from the locker room, you went in to change into swim trunks and a shirt. Everytime you tried to walk out the door you were pulled back again by your fears. There were just so many things that could go wrong, the worst that could happen was a boy grabbing you and you turning into a orange fuzzball, and the other thing that could happen was, you get wet and people would find out you were a girl. Lost in your concerns, you couldn't hear everyone calling your name. "Kyo, hurry up will you? It takes you so long to change!" "I'm coming." and you picked yourself off the lockerrrroom floor and walked into your doom.

Such a sunny and warm day, it would have been nice to just relax, but right now you were as tense as ever. "Kyo, who's team do you want to be on?" someone asked as soon as they spotted you, you shook your head "I don't feel like getting in now, so how about later." you said, with no intention of it never becoming later. "No, but you have to! The water is nice and warm, hurry up Kyo!" "Well, I just don't feel like getting wet right now." Then out of nowhere, someone came from behind and pushed you into the water! As you dove under, you considered just staying down and pretending to drown to get this over with, but you hadn't had time to take in a lot of air, you were so startled and had to surface right away. You quickly dragged yourself out of the pool and wrapped your arms around your chest, hoping nothing had shown when you had fell. "Hey Kyo, whats wrong with you? You're acting strange." someone said, but you couldn't reply, so out of breath and so wet, your clothes clung to your small body and you knew you would be found out soon.

Then a warm towel dropped onto you and wrapped around you "I can take it over from here."

_"Yuki"_

You didn't know what he said or how he explained it to all the boys, but he did and you speedily took off, thanking him in your mind.

It was late when you got home, after your incident at school, you had dropped by Kagura's house and picked up some clothes and ate dinner there. All throughout dinner, Kagura looked at you and looked at you for a long time. "Since you cut your hair like this, you really look like Kyo, if you showed up and not told me it was Harumi, I would have guessed it was Kyo afterall." Then her face grew sad like it always did when she talked about your brother. Out of the few inner family members that knew Kyo was gone, Kagura took it the most harshly, especially maybe because he took Tohru with him and not her. Seeing her sad, you decided not to go back home until you could be Harumi again.

Back at Shigure's no one was home, Shigure had left a note saying he was meeting with his editor and Yuki didn't seem like he would be home. You sighed and blindly stumbled into your room, as you opened the door, you noticed the usual clutter wasn't present, but what was present was Yuki, changing his shirt. With a terrible embarrassment, you realized this was the wrong room. You quickly closes the doors and blushed at your mistake "I am so sorry Yuki, forgive me! I forgot my room is the next door down! I am foolish, I apologize."

Yuki opened the door with force and bent down so that he could look into your eyes even when you were bowed down "I will only get mad if you keep apologizing, we all make mistakes right?" "Yes, I am very so-" you caught yourself and simply nodded, he smiled and patted you on the head affectionately "Did you eat already?" you asked as you followed him into the living space "I don't feel like eating today, Shigure isn't home and I can't cook." "I went to Kagura's house today to get some things and her mom made me take home dinner just for you." you sat down with him and placed the dishes out "How kind of her." he said, you nodded "She was worried that we would be too skinny since she knows Yuki can't cook and neither can I." "Next time you see her, please tell her I said thank you." "I think it would be faster and even better if you told her yourself. I don't plan on returning to that home anytime soon." Yuki stopped eating for a moment "Why not?" he asked "Because when I went there, I was Kyo and I made Kagura sad because my face was so much like his. I don't want her feelings to be hurt from seeing me. It seems like me being Kyo is very sad for her, because its all a lie, and I am not Kyo and the real Kyo is somewhere far with Honda-san and not her."

He patted you on the head again, it always seemed to comfort you when he did it, it was almost like a cat yielding to her master. "Don't worry too much about Kagura, shes stronger then she looks." you believed him and offered a change of subject. "Yuki, thank you for today, for saving me from something embarrassing." He smiled "Its what I'm here for." "What did you end up saying to Kyo's friends anyways? They must have been really disappointed when I couldn't play." He shrugged "It made not difference because I got in the pool and played with them." you gasped "Really? You did? Student body president Yuki Sohma did?" he lifted his wrist to your face "Believe me, I still smell like chlorine from the pool. And hear my shoulder, there is a crick in my shoulder from playing so rough with a bunch of meat heads." you got up and put your hands on his shoulder "Should I give you a massage, I used to give them to Rin all the time. I am very good at that, so you'll definately feel better if I give you a massage." He relaxed for a while, and then tensed up again "Does it not feel good?" you asked. "Its just weird that you look like Kyo, yet you're doing this kind of stuff for me."

If it was Kyo that Yuki felt uncomfortable with, there was another person that would be better for this type of thing. You abandoned Yuki in the kitchen and went to your room to find some girl clothes to change into. You had only one not so cute brown skirt and a white off the shoulder sweater that was close enough to a 'cute' girly outfit. You quickly put that on and placed a clip in your hair that would make you resemble a girl, and taking a step back in the mirror, you could finally feel like Harumi, and not Kyo Sohma.

You snuck back into the kitchen and crept up behind Yuki. Then you placed your hands around his eyes "Guess who?" you asked, he smiled, clearly amused "Who else is there in the house besides me, and then you, Kyo." "Wrong." He gently took your hands off and turned around to look at you and blushed, strangely even though you were suppose to look like this all the time, you were now uncomfortable. "I'm Harumi Sohma." you put your hands on his shoulders "You said you didn't like this kind of stuff with Kyo, but Harumi is fine right?"

Yuki grabbed your hand that was on his shoulder and pulled you in closer to him, when you were just close enough, he placed his hand on your cheek and he kissed you sweetly on the lips. His lips were soft and sweet and the kiss was warm, but it was gone in a second. He broke the kiss, but kept looking at your face for a long time "I've been waiting to do that for a long time now, Harumi Sohma."


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the night of the kiss, you had tried to stay clear of Yuki, even at home, you would try to see him as less as possible.

To Yuki, it might have seemed like something very innocent and done without even giving it a thought, but for you it was a little something more.

For a long time now, you had always been hearing about Yuki from Kyo and Shigure who lived with him. You heard about Yuki through Rin, from Hatsuharu. You heard about him from Ayame, his brother and the little ones Kisa and Hiro. And the more you heard of him, the more you had come to become intrigued by him, and the boy you gave flowers to years ago grew up in your mind and became a charming prince. And when you saw him so many years later, you knew indefinitely you were now completely in love with him.

"What are you doing eating all alone up here on the roof?" Yuki smiled and sat down next to you. He was so sneaky and quiet just like a rat, you hadn't noticed his appearance at all. "I like to eat lunch alone, I feel just a little self conscious about my eating habits." He took a look a your bento and noticed the bland boringness "Theres nothing to be conscious about, you're just a healthy eater, thats a good thing. But if you're trying to watch your figure, you don't have to do that, because you already look good, so its okay to eat a little something fun." you shook your head "I can't do that, I'm allergic. Very allergic." "To junkfood?" you laughed and stared down at your lunchbox "I'm allergic to everything, I can't have any kind of nuts, shellfish, milk, wheat, or soy, so my diet is very limited. I got self conscious about the way I eat, so I prefer to eat where people can't see." "Thats pretty lonely." Yuki said, you smiled "Not anymore, because today Yuki is here with me." he seemed to blush and look down at his food "Are you still allergic to pollen as well?" he asked. "Pollen?" he nodded "like in trees and grass, and...flower?" He remembered?

"Yes, I am still allergic. How did you know?" you asked. He smiled "It was a long time ago, so you probably forgot. We were at the playground, Rin, Haru, and I, and we were about to leave, but then a little kitten ran up to me and she said 'I picked some flowers, but I am very allergic, they're too pretty to throw away, these are for you.' and then she left. Its alright if you've forgotten though." "I haven't forgotten, I remember that day very well, and I think about it very often." Yuki looked at you "I've missed the girl who gave me flowers, I want to see her again, but shes disappeared. So I'm asking you now Kyo, if I may see her sometime." "I think that would be a bad idea." you said "Do you really think that? Maybe because, she doesn't want to see me." "Its not that!" you said a little bit too loud, but Yuki was amused by your insistence "If I want to see her and she wants to see me, lets do this, how about Harumi and I meet during weekends and in the evening past 6pm. Does that sound good." You didn't believe it was a good idea and Yuki read it on your face "You know, Valentines day is tomorrow and girls give guys chocolates on that day. How about a little wager. If Kyo can get more chocolates than I do, than Kyo can be around all the time, because people like him better. But if I should get more chocolates, then Kyo should disappear in the evenings and weekends so I can see Harumi. Does that sound fair?"

Even though it really wasn't fair, you nodded anyways "I will do the wager with you." Yuki smiled and finished his lunch, "I wish you luck then." then he left due to some student president responsibilities that he needed to attend to.

Though you didn't mind losing to Yuki, you also didn't want to because of your nature to be competitive. Yuki's locker was close to yours and as the both of you got to your lockers, you looked at each other and both opened. You watched as a wave of chocolate, cookies, and sweets poured out of Yuki's locker and barely noticed when something landed on your foot, followed by another and another. When you looked down, you noticed there were sweets and valentines seeping out of your locker and gently tapping your feet. You bent down to pick up the ones that fell and when you stood back up again, there were girls ready to give you more. You thanked them appreciatively and smiled at recieving so much love "Sohma-kun, lately you've been so kind and soft I couldn't help but make some chocolate for you too." "It was just recently that Sohma-kun's eyes have grown so gentle, I like it!" so many compliments from so many pretty girls, even though you weren't a boy, you blushed.

In all the valentines days that you had, there was always one boy that you wanted to give sweets to, and that was Yuki. Behind your back, you held the chocolate that you wanted to give him for so long now. "Well it looks you we got the same amount." he said. "I didn't expect me to be so popular, I was surprised." Yuki smiled "Everyone can notice how much kinder Kyo has grown." you smiled "I was hoping to do that, so that Kyo would have more friends when he gets back." "You're always thinking about making things easier for your brother." Yuki petted you on th head. "We should probably think of something for a tiebreaker." Yuki "Although stubborness is not under your sign of the zodiac, you are very persistent for this cause." you said. "Theres something I want out of his wager, so I can't be a nice guy and let you win." "Is it really that much worth it? To see me wear a dress and be Harumi just for a little while." "It is worth it." he said determined.

You sighed and from behind your back, pulled a small box of chocolate. "It might not be very good because its not homemade and its small, so it might not be filling. But I wanted to give Valentines day chocolates to Yuki only, and this will be our tie breaker, you win, by having one more then me." Yuki looked like he would say something, then Shigure came home with Hatsuharu and also. "Welcome home, Shigure, and nice to see you Hatsuharu." you said as soon as you saw them, but Yuki was mildly ruder "Why do you keep coming here? Go back home." But Haru only smiled and knelt down to Yuki's side, and from his coat pocket, he pulled out a chocolate box "This is for you my love." Yuki pulled his hand away mildly disguisted "No thank you." "Is it because you got so much chocolate at school, you don't want to get anymore?" Haru asked, Yuki smirked and kissed the chocolates in his hand "Thats not it, I only need this box, the rest you can have if you like." Haru tried to look into Yuki's hand "Who is it from, I'm kind of jealous to see whos the girl to take away my one and only love." But Yuki sealed his lips and gave you a long and happy look.


	4. Chapter 4

The following weekend, as you had promised, you turned back into Harumi. It felt nice to wear a dress and have a hair accessory on, and even though you didn't feel beautiful, it was just a start to getting used to this new look. After breakfast, you decided to start your weekend homework, you were beginning to read a novel for class, when suddenly, it flew out of your hands. "What are you doing?" You leaned back and your eyes met Yuki's dark grey ones. "I'm doing homework, what about you?" you said, "I'm going to take you out on a date with me." he said "Where to?" you asked "You'll see." he said and pulled you to your feet.

On the way to wherever you were going, Yuki looked at you a lot and kept smiling to himself when you looked back "Why do you keep doing that? Are you laughing at me?" you asked, covering your hair and your midsection with your hands. Yuki pulled them away "Don't do that, I want to see you more like this." you blushed and released your hands "Isn't it weird, that it has been 10 years since the last time we saw each other and when I saw you again after so much anticipation, I would be a boy." Yuki smiled "With much anticipation you say." Yuki looked over and you believed he would say something to embarrass you and make you blush, but he only smiled "me too, I had waited a long time to see Harumi again, but I was slightly disappointed you were pretending to be a boy. But now, we at least have the weekends right?" you nodded in agreement.

Up ahead, you heard the sound of meowing and an old lady in distress. As you rounded the corner, you could see that there was an old lady with a cat in the tree. You rushed over to help "Grandma, are you trying to get your cat down?" you asked, she nodded looking desperate, Yuki came and put his arm around her "Don't worry, if anyone can get a cat down from a tree, she can." At first, you tried to charm the cat down hoping that your appeal to cats would work, but it didn't because it was afraid. Although it was an unlady-like thing to do in a dress, you did it anwyays, you climbed the tree and picked the cat up and handed it down to the old lady.

They left happily, and only when they were gone did you realize you couldn't get down. Yuki laughed "So now you're stuck in the tree, ironic isn't it?" "I am not stuck, I just can't think of a way to get down right now." You looked right and left and came up with dead ends, Yuki opened his arms "Well come on kitty, I will catch you." He didn't need to persuade you, you hopped off the branch and jumped into his arms, Yuki caught you bridal style lightly "I caught you." he said, you wrapped your arms around his neck "I never doubted that you wouldn't."

Just as Yuki put you down, you noticed there was a couple across the street that was looking at you, you clung to Yuki's jacket "Yuki." he looked over "Wait, I know who that is." he said, and the couple across the street ran over. When the boy came up close you knew it was Kakeru Manabe, the Vice president that worked under Yuki, and the girl was probably just his girlfriend. Before Kakeru could even greet Yuki, the first thing he said was "Is this Yun-Yun's girlfriend?" The nickname hit a nerve with Yuki and he lashed out and punched him "I told you don't ever call me that!" Yuki said, but Kakeru ignored him and came straight to you, "So you're Yuki's girlfriend? You're so cute I could almost hug you!" at that, Yuki punched him again and pulled closer to his chest "Don't say stupid stuff like that, this is my girlfriend, and I'm quiet the jealous type." You blushed at Yuki's words but kept quiet so Kakeru wouldn't notice who you were. "Yuki's girlfriend sure has beautiful orange colored hair, its only one other person with that hair color." he looked at you some more and you suddenly made eye contact "What pretty red eyes you have! Also like a person I know!" he got even closer to you "And also your face is the same too! Kyo Sohma, you are Kyo Sohma!" he screamed. Yuki punched him again "I knew you would just go jumping to conclusions, how could this be Kyo, obviously shes not a man. This is Harumi Sohma, Kyo's younger sister." "No wonder you look so much alike." Kakeru said. He shook your hand and introduced his girlfriend to you as well, and you noticed her sometimes around school as well. "I never knew that Yuki would get a girlfriend with his princess like looks. But I'm happy you're dating, you make a cute couple." Kakeru said. Yuki smiled and thanked him, then he began to lead you away "We're on a date, so we'll be leaving now, I only get to see her on weekends, so I have to budget my time wisely."

Once Yuki led you away you asked him "Aren't you going to be worried about rumors around the school?" "Rumors? What rumors?" "You know, the ones you just told Kakeru. About you dating me." he smiled "Those aren't rumors, to me you're my girlfriend. I have always thought of you as such since the first time we met. My childhood love, now my girlfriend, and its you Harumi Sohma. You may reject me if you like- " You grabbed his arm and held it tightly "I could never reject you."

Yuki ended up taking you shopping, and when you asked him why, he simply said it was because you always looked so sad in the morning putting on boys clothes, you wanted you to have more girls clothes so you would always feel like yourself even when you weren't and it was a sweet thing for him to do. After you tried on any dress, you would come out to show Yuki and he would smile and compliment on how beautiful you were and take you by the hand and twirl you around, amazing just about everyone in the store, believing you two were a prince and princess.

At the end of your date, you and Yuki were walking home after dark. You saw couples all around you holding hands, and it made you also want to hold Yuki's hand. But you also worried if that would be clingy for him. And not to mention the fact that your hand would get so sweaty because you were nervous! Maybe it wouldn't hurt if it was subtle attempts? You bumped his hand once, then again. He looked at you, but you didn't look into his eyes, averting your gaze to the sky.

You kept bumping his hand "What are you doing?" he asked, you acted like you had no clue "What do you mean?" he bumped your hand back "You know it kind of hurts, the way your hand keeps hitting mine. You should stop doing that." You became embarrassed "I wasn't trying to hit you on purpose, it was an accident." you lied. "Well then since your hand is so clumsy, I'll just have to hold it to keep it from hitting me." He said, he grabbed your hand gently and kissed the back of it. You reached up and put your other hand on his cheeck and stood on your tipy toes, Yuki bent down and he was going to kiss you. Then suddenly, a strange feeling came over you.

It was a feeling you only had once in your life, when you met the person who's existence was the reason of your life, like having their presence on earth kept your heart beating and you breathing. The first time you experienced this, tears had started to fall from your eyes on their own will and you were sad and happy for no reason. It was the day you met Akito Sohma. Maybe Yuki felt it too, he instantly dropped your hand and you took a step back from him.

"I don't mean to interrupt, by all means don't stop what you were doing on account of me." Akito was dressed in a black suit with Shigure by his side. The two had just come out of a restaurant and happened to see you two on the streets at the worst time possible. He had a smile on, but you knew his intentions before he even said anything, first he turned to Yuki "Its been a while since you've visited me at the mainhouse, I've missed our conversations. You should come visit me more and maybe we can fix that disgusting personality of yours." Yuki looked away and you couldn't see his eyes behind his bangs. Then he fixed onto you with doubled hatred "And its you, that girl, the other twin. Harumi Sohma, the Siamese cat, as if one cat wasn't already enough. How is your brother doing nowadays? I heard he ran away and left you to suffer this curse, just like him, always running away."

The one thing you could not stand was anyone making fun of your brother, and not your fear or Akito or anyone else could diminish that. "Forgive me for saying, but Akito-san has been mistaken, Kyo onii-chan didn't abandon me, I simply let him go so he could be happy and I would take the burden. And I intend to do so, you have my word Akito-san." you smiled and bowed. As you lifted your head, Akito struck you across the cheek "Try saying those words to me in two more months when I throw you in that damned isolated room for the rest of your miserable life." He motioned to Shigure and Shigure followed Akito, he opened the door for him and followed him into the car "Don't wait for me tonight, I might not be home." he said to you and Yuki before he left with Akito.

Yuki was quiet the entire way home and he didn't look at you once, but you could sense his fear and his thoughts gaining control of him. He didn't talk for the rest of the night and it was a poor way to end such a lovely evening.

You didn't expect Yuki to be entirely recovered from seeing Akito in one night, but the next morning he started ignoring you. Whenever you wore girl clothes again, he could barely look at you. You were worried about Yuki, so worried, you couldn't even find the appetite to eat your lunch. Hatsuharu stopped eating and looked at you for a long time then he said "You're worried about Yuki." you nodded "Its funny that he worries about you and you worry about him, yet you guys stay far away from each other, though all you want is to be together." taken the words from your mind, you wondered how he knew "You're not alone, Im in the same boat right now." you remembered his recent break up with Rin. "You're taking it better then I did though, when she dumped me, I wrecked a whole classroom. If you do too, you might feel better." you smiled "I almost want to, my heart hurts so much. I wish he would tell me whats on his mind." "Hes thinking that if hes seen with you, Akito will target you and hurt you. Hes thinking that its his fault that Akito struck you. He blames himself for everything because of his low self esteem. Its the way he is." Hatsuharu said. "But he loves you and started loving you from a long time ago. You might not have known but he often gets me to talk to Rin about you to see if you're okay. And he'll talk to Kagura to bring you into conversation and he even accepts challenges from Kyo in order to hear him talk about you. For a long time now, he loved you like that, because he is so shy and self conscious and scared."

After hearing all this, you couldn't bear it any longer "I want to see Yuki now." you said, Hatsuharu got up as well and pointed in a random direction "I have a feeling he would be over there." "A feeling?" you asked, he nodded "Ever since we were kids, I had feelings where Yuki was. He could never avoid me in hide in seek. It must be our special love that me and him have." he said, you didn't have time to be jealous but ran in the direction Hatsuharu suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

In the clearing, there was Yuki and there was a dark haired girl who was yelling at him. "Rin." Haru mumbled. And as you looked closer it was her, she looked thinner and paler since the last time you saw her and she was also sporting a few new scratches and bruises. "Get the hell away from me and don't ever lecture me about Haru or anything else. Instead of talking to me about Haru, you should take a look at your own situation. I heard you let Akito slap Harumi right in front of your eyes, some man you are. You're too weak to do anything, and I'm surprised at Harumi's poor choice in choosing a guy like you!" You couldn't hear any more of this. "Isuzu!" hearing her by her real name, she turned and froze when she saw you and Haru "Don't blame Yuki, its not his fault. He doesn't deserve anything you said to him, apologize now." Rin scoffed and you felt yourself getting angry "Apologize to Yuki." you demanded. "If he wants an apology so bad, he can make me say one." And she ran off. You knew she was the horse, you knew now she was determined, and you knew no one could catch her. But still you followed her.

As the chase progressed, you hardly noticed it when it rained, because all you could see was the figure of Rin running and running, and she was getting further and further away from you. Then you lost sight of her and your eyes zoomed in on the ground. You hit the muddy ground and felt a piercing cold into your small body. Your fur was matted down by the rain, your paws were twitching from the cold, and your ears drooped down from the exhaustion of chasing Rin.

You remembered once when you were young, it was raining and you and Kyo were running to get home from the playground. The cold, the wetness, the exhaustion and the stress made you turn into a cat, and Kyo was forced to carry you home. It was like that time, except now, Kyo onii-chan wasn't going to be around to save you. A cold hand rested on your muzzle, it was Rin "You chased me in the rain, knowing you have a sensative body in the cold, all for what? So I can apologize to Yuki for you? I don't understand you, why is it so important to you?"

_Because I love him_

"Meow." she laughed and picked you up in her arms and she cradled you to keep you warm in the rain.

You woke up by a rumbling noise coming from your throat and a soft hand stroking your cheek. You were purring and someone with soft and warm hands was so gently stroking your cheeks. "You should go back to sleep, you've gotten pneumonia from running in the rain like that." you shook your head and nuzzled Yuki's hand. "Your body is weak and you get sick easily, because you have so many food allergies you can't eat the things that keep you healthy. You know that, but you would put your health at risk to chase after her, and for what?" Yuki's eyes got sadder and sadder and he looked like he would cry "Because you wanted to hear her say sorry to me, for calling me a coward. But shes right you know, I am a coward and I'm scared of Akito, I'm very scared. So I thought maybe if you didn't love me anymore, Akito wouldn't hurt you again. But its hard to keep myself away from you and it hurts me more to not be with you. It hurts me so much I can't stand it, so please forgive me for loving you, and please forgive me for not being able to let you leave my heart."

You jumped up and found that you suddenly had arms to throw around Yuki. You wrapped him warmly in your arms just as Yuki started to cry. "I thought you didn't love me anymore, don't ever do that agin or I can't forgive you." His face buried itself into your neck and your felt the droplets of tears "I won't do that ever again, I'm sorry." he whispered, you held him and petted him on the head, feeling like you were holding his fragile heart in your hands.

In the days that past, you were in bed with polynomial and was quarantined to the house. You missed school and missed seeing your friends and also you hated the thought of getting so behind in school work, but you were sick and might be sick for a long time. There was no medicine you could eat that you weren't allergic to, it was hard for you to get better and fevers constantly flared up. Because you were sick and slept a lot, you didn't see Yuki much. He was busy with things with the student council so he came home late and usually left early. You missed him very much, but knew he came to see you while you slept, he was just sweet like that.

This morning, your fever was burning up again but you were awake and slightly conscious when Yuki came to visit. It was early morning and Yuki was just checking up on you before he left for school. He checked on your fever while you sat up and drank some water and then wiped your forehead with a cool towel, it felt nice that way. "I hope your fever goes down, I rather hate it to see you so sick." He cradled your face and tilted your chin up so he could kiss you. "I'll be going now." But you didn't want him to leave you, you grabbed his tie and pulled him down so you could steal another kiss from him. He smiled and kissed you back happily, "its not like you to kiss me first. your fever must be really getting to you." You began to loosen Yuki's tie and shrug off your sleeping gown. Yuki tried to unhook your arms from around his neck, but you were insistent you kept him close and kissed him intensely. "I'm going to be late, I have to go now." you shook your head and pulled him down on top of you "Please don't leave. Stay with me." you pleaded. Gentle but with a firm grip, Yuki pulled your wrist together and held them above your head, you thought he was going to refuse you, but he simply smiled and kissed you again. "It seems like I have been neglecting my little kitty." He kissed you along your jawline "I'm sorry, I'll make up for it."

Yuki untied the strings to your sleeping gown, skillfully with his teeth and you shrugged it off as he went up and down exploring your body. His kisses were sweet and well placed and his hair tickled your body whenever he roamed. He unhooked your bra with ease and handled you very delicately, making you whimper and shiver. While one hand was busy, his other hand went further down, snaking along your body. His touch was warm and also cold, it made you cry out when he entered with his fingers. Something about hearing your voice gasping and softly moaning made him be a little rougher with you, so much so that you felt a knot in your stomach and the sheet beneath you get wet. You couldn't take it anymore, you gasped, "Yuki!" He placed his lips over yours and kissed you until you felt light headed, when he broke the kiss, you were out of breath "When you call my name like that, it makes me not able to control myself and I can't stop." "I don't want you to stop." you whispered. He smiled and turned you over until you were on your stomach "I can't control myself anymore." he whispered. His hands closed around your chest and he started to make love to you so gentle and yet rough, you felt you would have passed out with the pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

In the next couple days you got better and the pneumonia left your body entirely, it was probably all the sleep that you had after wards when you seduced Yuki.

Today you could go back to school, Yuki was excited you would be back and you were happy that he wouldn't have to leave you in the mornings anymore. Yuki was holding your hand, while you tried to playfully rip your hand away "Yuki, you're so silly. Why would you need to hold my hand in the house?" "So you don't accidentally fall and hurt yourself before school of course." you laughed "I'm not the clumsy one! Its just an excuse so you can hold my hand and steady yourself." He squeezed your hand "Yes, I am awfully clumsy and unsure when I don't have you." he said. So he continued to hold your hand into the living room.

Seated around the table with tea was Hatori, Shigure, and Akito. At seeing him, you tried to take your hand out of Yuki's but he held tight and he looked at Akito with something that was not fear. Akito sipped his tea "I thought I had my final word on this." he said. "But it seems like you two don't take things I say to heart." he stood up and Hatori stood up with him "Since you decided not to take my warning, I can have my punishment." he looked at you very harshly "Harumi, your imprisonment begins tomorrow. I want you in the main house where I can keep an eye on you." "Thats not fair. You said we had until the end of high school, you made a deal with Kyo saying that he at least had till the end of high school before he has to go back to the main house." you said. "Thats true, I made those deal, with Kyo. But you aren't Kyo are you, _Harumi Sohma_?" he left escorted by Hatori unknowing all the destruction he left wherever he touched.

You sank down to sit where you were standing, and drew your knees up to your chin. Yuki sat down and put his arms around you "I feel like theres nothing that I can say to make this better for you, so I hope this can comfort you a little." He drew you between his long legs and wrapped his arms around you and tucked your head under his chin and he just sat like that for a long time comforting you. Being like this with Yuki, and knowing it was the last time you two could be this close, you were near tears. But you couldn't cry in front of him "You should leave now, the student council president has more important things to do than just sitting here with me." You said hoping he would leave, but Yuki took your face in his hands and looked you in the eyes. "I knew it, if you're going to cry, I rather you do it in my arms than alone." "You're so mean! I didn't want to cry in front of Yuki at all!" you said as tears started streaming down your face. Yuki kissed you on the forehead "But then who would wipe away your tears?" he took our his handkerchief and dabbed your wet eyes until your eyes were puffy and swollen, he pinched your cheeks "Don't you know that I'll visit you everyday? Don't you know that nothing will keep us apart. Don't you know how much I love you?" "I know." "Then don't worry anymore."

Yuki didn't leave your side all day and he skipped school just to be out with you. The two of you wandered town all day, just because. Maybe it was such a nice day or the feeling of freedom that was so relaxing about it. You and Yuki bumped into Rin and Hatsuharu while strolling around. Haru had skipped school today too because he wanted to see Rin home after she was released from the hospital. Rin saw how swollen your eyes were and viciously accused Yuki of not treating you right and threatening him many ways. It took all of Hatsuharu's strength to keep her restrained from Yuki so you could explain the situation to her. But then things got worse because when Haru heard he got very angry at Akito added to his already present anger at Akito for harming Rin, he turned into Black Haru and then it took all of Rin's strength to change him back.

When you left them, you turned to Yuki and said "They are such a cute and perfect couple, with the same temperment, styles, and calm attitudes. I wonder if we are such a cute couple as well." "Maybe I'm bias because I think we are the cutest couple ever made on earth." "even cuter then Kisa and Hiro?" you asked. he nodded "even cuter then Kyo nii-chan and Tohru?" you asked. he nodded again. "Even cuter then-" he placed a finger over your lips and placed a kiss on your hand "Harumi Sohma, I was put on earth solely for the reason of loving you. And my life has no other purpose then that. We were meant to be together, it was planned by the heavens." You threw your arms around him taking him by surprise "I love you very much."

That night, when you went to sleep, you were instantly hit with a horrible nightmare. Unable to fall asleep again and on the verge of crying your eyes out, you snuck down the hall to Yuki's room. You knocked and found that he was awake still with school work and student council work. "I'm sorry to bother so late at night, I had a bad dream and I can't go back to sleep in my own room, would it be okay if I stayed the night with you?" you asked. Yuki smiled and pulled you into his bed. You laid on top of him, feeling the reassurance in his arms and his rhythmic heartbeat, _your lullaby_.

The next morning, you left before Yuki could wake up. You knew a goodbye would be hard for him and even harder for you, so seeing his sleeping face and leaving a gentle peck on his cheek would be just as good.

The room that you would be detained to was very cursed indeed. The air has stale traces of rotting corpse and the walls were marked with black spots, which looked like blood splatters. The most eerie part was that it was very quiet, as if laying hidden, waiting in dormant for the next prisoner to enter its chambers. Kureno had helped you with some of your stuff but left abruptly, not being able to handle the atmosphere of the surrounding area, you didn't blame him. There was one small window which light filtered in from, you sat next to that window, out of the way of the sunlight and laid your head against the wall of this ancient and evil room. Then you listened and hoped that within the walls, this room would tell you its secrets. You saw no one for the rest of the day, except at midnight, when you caught glimpse of a dark shadow passing below your door, it was Akito.


	7. Chapter 7

For the most part your time being separated was harmless and not at all too bad. You got frequent visitors, most often Kagura came to see you and did her homework and talked to you just so you could have some company. Haru and Rin came too, sometimes they came together and sometimes not, but Rin came less because she didn't want to run into Akito and she hated being in the main house. Ayame came sometimes to play dress up with you and give you letters that Yuki conveyed to him. Yuki was banned from the main house as long as you were there. But he visited everyday and sat on the porch and then leave when the maids finally shoo-ed him home. Though you couldn't see him he was always there anyways. Twice a week he would send Momiji to visit you because he knew how much you adored him and how much Momiji could cheer you up, Yuki always thought about you even when you weren't around.

But the most surprising thing was that Akito came to visit too. He claimed he only came to see how you were doing but he ended up staying for long periods of time. You looked forward to his visits and you realized you enjoyed his company more then you thought. Maybe perhaps you were both just so lonely. Then one day Akito asked "Would you still stay here if you had a choice to leave?" you thought before you replied "Its weird, because if you asked me a while ago I would say yes in a heartbeat. But now I am a little hesitant to say yes. I would like to leave because I want to see my friends and Yuki. Thats what I miss most about being outside. And even if I didn't live here anymore, I would still visit Akito everyday because I really do enjoy our time together." Akito didn't say anything and left suddenly.

But the same time the next day he came back and brought another array of strange questions. "Its the end of the week, Momiji should be coming soon right?" he asked, "You're right, I am very excited to see him. I can still feel my stomach hurt from laughing the last time he came." you said "He comes more often to the main house since you started living here, and so does Ayame, Haru, Kagura, and Isuzu." Akito said in a bit of a daze "Yet they never came as much when it was just me, tell me why?" "I think that maybe when you're forced to do something, you want to do it less and less until you don't want to do it at all. But suddenly when you're not required to do it, you do it out of willingness and because you like doing something. If Akito doesn't force them to come then maybe they will come eventually on their freewill because they want to see Akito."

He flicked you on the forehead "The things you say are so stupid." then he laid his head down on your lap and doozed off. When you were sure he was asleep, you touched his cheek and felt that it was soft just like a woman and you imagined if Akito had longer hair he would look like a woman as well. But you stopped your foolish thoughts, Akito could never be a woman.

The next question Akito asked was "Why do you like Yuki even when I tell you not to?" and this one was simple to answer "Because its not like I can tell my heart to stop loving Yuki and I can't convince my mind that I will be alright if I'm not with him. He kind and patient and caring, he has a gentle nature and a good heart and he loves me despite everything that we have against us." "Do you really think it'll work out when you're in here and hes out there? You do know what happens when I don't approve of relationships." you smiled "Akito, I am the living proof of what happens when you don't approve of relationships. But still my feelings won't change." He flipped the table over and left the room in an angry storm.

Akito didn't come visit you ever again, and neither did anyone else for that matter, and you began to wonder if something was the matter on the outside. It was very painful not knowing anything beyond the walls of your room. And finally Ayame came, he came to have tea and to inquire about your health but he didn't take about anything that you wanted to. As you began to bombard him with questions he got up to leave but you blocked his way. "Something is the matter, I know it is, please tell me, I need to know if its about Yuki." you blurted out. He saw concern in your eyes for his little brother and he gave up. "It is, Yuki is in the hospital, he isn't doing well. Almost a week ago, Tohru and Kyo came back to Japan. And it was also a week ago that the zodiac has begun to fall apart. It started with Hiro and then Haru, they are now free. Akito felt the bond weaken and he blamed it on Tohru. He went to Shigure's house and made a huge fuss about it. He ended up chasing Tohru and wanted to push her off a cliff." Your heart nearly stopped "Is Honda-san okay?" you asked. "Tohru is okay, because Yuki was at his garden and he was able to push her out the way. But by accident Akito pushed Yuki instead, hes been in the hospital for a few days now because he has a head injury. He hasn't woken up yet."

You shook your head and wanted to scream and cry and run away from here, this oppressive room and go to Yuki's side. The door opened with a loud slam, it was Akito and he looked as angry as ever. Ayame gave you a small squeeze on the shoulder and went out with a worried look. Akito got closer and closer and you saw that he had a knife in his hand with blood on it. "It was Kureno, he left me, he left me a long time ago. So I had to do it, I had to." he mumbled "And then Hiro left and then Haru left everyone has left, who do I have except for you, my prisoner?" He held the knife with both hands, but you didn't back away "You were never scared of me, but you should be now." "But I'm not because I know Akito is a good person and he doesn't mean to harm anyone." "Maybe I did mean to harm Yuki when I pushed him off a cliff."

You began to move towards getting the weapon away from him "But you didn't, it was an accident and he won't blame you just as I don't blame you."

You got hold of the knife and took it out of Akito's hands and threw it across the floor. "You should blame me, you should blame me for everything." you shook your head and took Akito's hand "I don't, I forgive you for everything." Akito began crying and he dropped down to his knees in front of you "But now you have to forgive me, please. I need to see the one I love." "It would be for the best wouldn't it?" Akito whispered. "It would better this way, please." "I forgive you, you may leave this room forever." suddenly you felt a weight lift off of your shoulders and you were lighter, inside your head there was a voice

_thank you, one who always suffered, you are now free._

"Go see him now, he needs you." Akito said, you nodded and ran outside for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8 La Fin

At the hospital you were reunited with your beloved brother, whom you had not seen in nearly a year. Your hair had grown out a little so you no longer looked just like him, but he commented your face was still a copy of his. For the first time ever, you also met Tohru. She was a sweet amiable girl who was very cool-tempered and caring. She looked at Kyo with all her affection and she greeted you with all her kindness. Because your curse was broken, so was his and now he was able to hug and touch Tohru. He thanked you for it, thanked you for taking his place in the isolated room, and thanked you for impersonating him while he left. He also invited you to him and Tohru's wedding next spring.

They had not left Yuki's side since, and had not gone home from the hospital, but with you here, they were able to go take a break.

You spent the first few nights of the hospital never leaving Yuki's side not even for a moment. He looked very pale and in pain and cold. But you couldn't help him, so the best you could do was to sit by his side, holding his hand and talking to him. You told him stories and talked to him just as if he were conscious and pretended like you knew what he would say, but he remained stoic and his expression was unchanging.

In the mornings you would pick fresh flowers and placed them in Yuki's room, because you heard flowers really did make patients feel better. But you still couldn't go near flowers without sneezing up a storm.

It was a day just like any other, and you had just gotten some fresh flowers for the day. You were heading back to Yuki's room when you noticed a woman with Shigure coming out. "Harumi." the woman greeted you. Looking closer at her face and hearing her voice you knew it was "Akito." you said surprised.

She got embarrassed and clung to Shigure's arm "This must be very strange for you, I am sorry I concealed my identity to you." "I'm sure Akito has her reasons." she nodded "I hope Yuki recovers soon, I am very worried about him." Shigure petted you on the head "Don't say that to this one. Shes been living here since she came back. She knows something about being worried sick." With a few words they left and you went into Yuki's room.

You sat by his bedside and laid the flowers next to you. You took his hand and held it against your cheek "I wish you were awake, I miss you so much. I know I talk to you a lot like this but its not the same when I can't hear your voice and see your smile." You started to get all teary-eyed "Can't you see how much I'm worried about you? Can't you see how many other people worry about you too? Please wake up now, please." you took a deep breath but you weren't able to stop crying. You buried your face in your hands and started to sob, but just as soon as you did, a hand patted you on the head.

"You're silly, why are you crying?" When you looked up you met his loving gray eyes and his gentle smile. "Its not like I'm dead or something." "I hate you, you made me worry so much." you said still sobbing. He sat up and wrapped his arms around you, tracing your light orange hair that was grown out to nearly your waist "I'm here now and you'll never leave my side." he whispered, you nodded and hugged him back, making up for lost time you had been out of his arms. Then he noticed the flowers on the side of the bed and picked them up, he laughed "This brings back fond memories, but you know there was something that I should have done back then, that I can do now." "What?" you asked. He motioned you to get closer and closer and then when you were close enough, he took your face in his hands and kissed you. "There now we're all caught up." he whispered.

Yuki was discharged in a few days, but instead of going home to Shigures he took a different route that landed the two of you in a nice brand new apartment complex. Yuki didn't say anything as he led you to a room on the fourth floor. When he opened the door you were greeted by a nice warm home that was nicely furnished except for the boxes that laid around in the corner with your name on it. "Is this my stuff?" you asked Yuki. he nodded "Shigure has kicked you out, you're about to go to university in the fall, you need a place to stay right?" "right?" you said hesitantly "I figured so, then you can stay with me." "so this is your apartment?" you asked he threw a key at you "No, this is our apartment." you smiled and jumped into Yuki's arms, he caught you bridal style and twirled you around "I'm guessing thats a yes, you'll stay." you smiled

_"You will always be my home."_


End file.
